Sailor Moon M Saga de Chelk
by ImperialDukemon
Summary: Série que revela o que aconteceu com as Sailors três meses depois da luta contra Sailor Galáxia. Novas lutas ocorrem nessa continuação da série.
1. A nova Hotaru

Sailor Moon M(Mega)  
Saga de Chelk  
Ep. 01- A nova Hotaru  
Tudo começa na casa onde Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru estão vivendo.  
Hotaru está deitada no sofá, Haruka e Michiru estão conversando sobre a  
relação e Setsuna está olhando para o céu pela janela. Hotaru está meio  
estranha.  
Havia se passado três meses após a luta contra Sailor Galáxia, todos estão  
vivendo em paz.  
Na casa de Serena...  
-Acorda, Serena!!! ACORDA!!!- Grita Lua  
-Ai, Lua! Calma!- Diz Serena, dando um bocejo  
-Você já se esqueceu do piquenique com as garotas?  
-Claro que não! Só queria dormir mais um pouco!  
-Ligue para ver se Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru vão poder vir  
-Tudo bem  
Ninguém sabia, nem Haruka, nem Michiru, nem Setsuna e muito menos Serena  
que algo curioso aconteceu com Hotaru horas atrás.  
(Flashback)  
-Vou ao banheiro e já volto- Diz Hotaru para suas três "mães"  
-Vai, ué, ninguém tá te obrigando a ficar aqui- Diz Haruka  
Ela entra no banheiro e vai fazer suas necessidades, mas...  
- AAAAAAIIII!!!!  
Ela dá um grito e cai no chão. Uma flecha negra está fincada nas suas  
costas. Ela se levanta com um sorriso sinistro e retira a flecha de suas  
costas com a mão. A ferida deixada pela flecha se cicatriza rapidamente e  
ela volta para a sala, se sentando. Setsuna percebe que ela não está bem.  
-Hotaru, há algum problema?- Pergunta Setsuna  
-Não, eu estou bem- Responde Hotaru  
Hotaru se vira e faz uma cara bem estranha  
- Hahahahaha! Eu vou pegar essas malditas Sailors e vou domina-las em  
nome de Saturno!- Pensa Hotaru  
(Fim do flashback)  
O telefone na casa das quatro toca e Michiru vai atender  
-Alô , com quem deseja falar?  
-Oi, Michiru. Aqui é a Serena!  
-Oi, Serena, há quanto tempo!  
-É o seguinte: eu e as garotas vamos fazer um piquenique, e queria saber se  
vocês vão poder ir.  
-Vou perguntar ao pessoal! Espera um pouco, tá?  
-Tá bom!  
Michiru pergunta a todos:  
-Vocês vão querer ir ao piquenique que a Serena e o pessoal vão fazer?  
-Por mim tudo bem- Diz Haruka  
-Tá bom- Diz Setsuna  
-E você, Hotaru?- Pergunta Michiru a Hotaru, que está estranha  
-Eu acho melhor não. Não estou me sentindo bem.  
Michiru volta ao telefone para falar com Serena  
-Serena, sinto muito, mas a Hotaru não está se sentindo bem e é melhor nos  
ficarmos aqui para cuidar dela.  
-Entendo. Um beijo pra vocês, tchau!  
-Beijos!  
Assim quando desligam o telefone, Hotaru vai em direção ao seu quarto.  
-Ei, Hotaru! Para onde você vai?- Pergunta Setsuna  
-Vou para o meu quarto, estou sentindo uma energia negativa e vou pegar  
minha caneta de transformação!  
Ela vai para o seu quarto .  
-Oh, não! Será que são mais inimigos?- Diz Setsuna  
-Ah não! Logo quando pensávamos que dessa vez íamos viver em paz!- Diz  
Haruka, indignada  
Logo, Hotaru volta, mas como Super Sailor Saturno.  
-Chegou a hora de lutar, não é?- Pergunta Michiru  
-Sim, chegou a hora de lutarem... CONTRA MIM!!!  
Um poder negro cobre o corpo de Sailor Saturno, e a pupila de seus olhos se  
dilata, como se estivesse morta, e sua roupa fica toda negra.  
- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sou Black Sailor Saturn!!!  
Próximo Episódio: Black Sailor Saturn ataca!!!

By ImperialDukemon Copryight 2003


	2. Uma luz negra! É Black Sailor Saturn!

Sailor Moon M  
Saga de Chelk  
Ep. 02- Uma luz negra! E Black Sailor Saturn!!!

-Seu bando de inúteis! Eu, Black Sailor Saturn vou roubar o poder de todas  
vocês!  
-Hotaru...- Suspira Michiru  
-Era uma garota tão boa...- Diz Setsuna  
-Mas agora ela não é mais a Hotaru que conhecemos! Vamos lutar!- Diz Haruka!  
As três pegam suas canetas de transformação  
-Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Urano, transformação!  
-Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Netuno, transformação!  
-Pelo poder do cristal do planeta Plutão, transformação!  
As três se transformam nas Sailors Urano, Netuno e Plutão.  
- Vamos recuperar a sua consciência!- Diz Sailor Urano  
Enquanto isso, no parque  
-Serena! Você não acha que já comeu muito?- Diz Raye, brava com Serena(pra  
variar...)  
-Claro que não, isso tá uma delícia!(Nhoc, nham, nhect)- Diz Serena, comendo  
um bolo feito uma louca.  
-Deixa ela pra lá! Afinal, já faz três meses que nos estamos vivendo em paz.-  
Diz Amy, acalmando a situação  
-Pelo visto, a Serena adorou o bolo que eu fiz- Diz Lita  
-Deve ter amado, não deixou nenhum pedacinho para nos!- Diz Raye  
-E é por isso que eu fiz outro!- Diz Lita para Raye e Mina  
Enquanto isso, no jardim da casa de Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru...  
- Vamos atacar!- Ordena Plutão  
Mas antes que as três pudessem atacar Black Sailor Saturn, sua Alabarda do  
Silêncio surge na sua mão, mas agora ela está negra, e com ela, Black  
Sailor Saturn faz um corte nas três.  
-Ela é muito forte!- Diz Urano  
-Hehehehehe! Eu vou acabar com todas vocês!  
Um forte brilho negro é avistado na casa delas, e Black Saturn desaparece  
logo em seguida. As três estão caídas e voltam a forma normal  
- Hotaru...- Diz Setsuna  
Uma motoqueira anda pelas ruas de Tóquio, até que chega numa rua deserta e  
para num sinal vermelho. Black Saturn aparece rapidamente e a retira da  
moto tão rapidamente que ninguém vê. Num beco sem saída, Black Saturn pega  
sua alabarda e diz:  
- Você será batizada em nome de Saturno!  
Um brilho negro aparece no local, e a sombra da motoqueira pega sua moto,  
que fica gigantesca e sai com ela.  
Voltando até onde as garotas e os gatos estão...  
-Tcharam!!! Eu fiz um outro bolo!- Lita mostra o outro bolo que ela fez  
-Obaaaaaaaa! Mais bolo-Diz Serena desesperada  
-Ah, não mesmo!- Diz Raye dando um soco na cabeça de Serena, que começa a  
chorar.  
-Isso doeu!- Diz Serena chorando  
-Você não vai comer esse bolo, não vai mesmo!  
-Oba! Esse bolo é nosso!- Diz Mina  
Mas, um barulho de moto é ouvido por todas. Uma moto gigantesca aparece e a  
motoqueira dessa moto tira o capacete e vai em direção as garotas.  
-Ah, não!- Diz Amy, já imaginando o que está para vir  
-Justo agora quando estávamos em paz!- Diz Lita  
-Espere, aquilo na testa dela não é...- Diz Lua  
-E mesmo! Pessoal, olhem na testa dela!- Diz Ártemis  
-Não pode ser!- Diz Raye  
-Impossível!- Diz Mina  
-Esse... é o símbolo de Saturno!!!- Diz Serena  
Próximo Episódio: O retorno de Eternal Sailor Moon

By ImperialDukemon Copyright 2003


	3. A motoqueira de Saturno! Sailor Saturn S...

Sailor Moon M

Saga de Chelk

Ep. 03- A motoqueira de Saturno! Sailor Saturn Striker!

-E o símbolo de Saturno!- Diz Serena, espantada

-Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Vocês são as Sailors?- Diz a motoqueira, que era alta e tinha cabelos loiros curtos e olhos vermelhos, sendo que a sua maior característica era o símbolo de Saturno na testa. Ela carregava um capacete com uma caveira estampada e cheio de espinhos.

-Sim, somos as Sailors, mas por que você quer saber? Afinal, quem é você?- Pergunta Amy

-Sou Sailor Saturn Striker, leal a minha grandiosa mestra Black Sailor Saturn!

-Como é?!- Todos ficam espantados

- Sailor Saturno?- Diz Serena

-Mas como?- Diz Mina

-Ela me mandou aqui para acabar com vocês e para roubar os seus poderes de Sailors para dominar a terra e o Universo inteiro!- Diz Sailor Saturn Striker

-Serena, todas nós! Se transformem nas cinco Sailors agora!!! E pensar que nos estávamos vivendo em paz...- Diz Raye

- Vamos ter que lutar!!!- Diz Lita

-Vamos lá!!!- Diz Serena

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Mercúrio, transformação!

Amy se transforma em Super Sailor Mercúrio

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Marte, transformação! 

Raye se transforma em Super Sailor Marte

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Júpiter, transformação! 

Lita se transforma em Super Sailor Júpiter

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Vênus, transformação! 

Mina se transforma em Super Sailor Vênus

-Pelos poderes eternos da Lua, transformação! 

Serena se transforma em Eternal Sailor Moon

-Não permitirei que você destrua um dia tão bonito como esse! Sou a guerreira do amor e da justiça! Sou Sailor Moon! E vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

-Vamos detonar!- Diz Marte

-Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!!!

-Evolução do Carvalho de Júpiter!!!

-Flecha Flamejante de Marte!!!

-Beijo do Amor e da Beleza de Vênus!!!

Todas atacam, mas Sailor Saturn Striker resiste

-E só isso o que vocês sabem fazer? Tomem essa!!! 

Sailor Saturn Striker fecha o punho direito e dele sai uma energia maligna que atinge e fere as 4 Sailors que atacaram.

-Sailor Moon, é com você!- Todas as quatro gritam

Sailor Moon pega seu cetro e diz:

-Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! 

Ela solta vários raios rosas em Sailor Saturn Striker, que aparentemente é derrotada. Todas voltam a forma normal e começam a conversar.

-Ainda não entendo o que houve- Diz Amy

-Porque a Sailor Saturno ficaria má?- Diz Lita

-Isso ninguém sabe- Diz Mina

-Esperem, meninas! Vocês ouviram isso?- Diz Artemis

-E um barulho de moto!!!- Diz Serena

Sailor Saturn Striker vai embora na sua moto

-Malditas! Vocês ainda vão ver só!!!

-Afinal, o que está acontecendo?- Diz Serena

No topo de um edifício, alguém está observando as garotas. E Black Sailor Saturn!

-Suas inúteis! Vou destrui-las para assumir o controle total!!!- Diz Black Sailor Saturn 

Próximo Episódio: Striker tenta possuir humanos para formar o Exército de Saturno!

By ImperialDukemon Copyright 2003


	4. Os soldados de Saturno!

Sailor Moon M

Saga de Chelk

Ep. 04- Os soldados de Saturno!

noite. No topo de um edifício em Tóquio, duas pessoas estão conversando. São as duas vilãs.

-Estou decepcionada com você. Você não deveria ter falhado!- Diz Black Sailor Saturn

-Desculpe, Grande Senhora de Saturno, mas da próxima, eu não irei falhar!- Diz Sailor Saturn Striker

-Acho bom você não falhar! Dessa vez, sua missão vai ser capturar humanos e transforma-los em nossos soldados!

-Sim, Grande Senhora de Saturno!

O dia amanhece em Tóquio. Segunda-feira, dia de trabalhar! No colégio Juuban...

-Ai, ai, ai! Minha mãe vai me matar por causa dessa nota!- Diz Serena 

Fora da escola

-Tirei dez!- Diz Amy

-Novidade...- Diz Raye

-E você, Serena, quanto é que você tirou?- Pergunta Lita

-Dois...

- Você precisa estudar mais, Serena!- Diz Mina

- Você também não fale nada, Mina! Você tirou três!- Lembra Lita

Mina fica quietinha e alguém se aproxima

-Darien!!!- Identifica logo Serena

- Oi, garotas, tudo b..., perai Serena, calma!- Diz Darien, que já estava sendo agarrado pela Serena

-Darien, meu amor!

-É o amor...- Diz Raye

-Nos estamos falando das notas da semana de provas- Lembra Amy

-Ah é? E quanto vocês tiraram?- Pergunta Darien

-A Amy tirou dez, pra variar, mas Serena...- Diz Raye

-Quanto ela tirou?- Pergunta Darien

Serena não diz nada, só fica com as bochechas vermelhas

-Bom, preciso ir, ate logo garotas!!!- Diz Darien que chega em Serena e dá um beijo nela- Até mais, minha querida!

-Tchau, Darien- Diz Serena, que ficou feliz com o beijo

-É, parece que o namoro de vocês não está transtornado como antes- Diz Raye

-É mesmo. Ele nunca mais brigou comigo.- Diz Serena, feliz.

- Mas vamos falar de ontem, vocês lembram daquela mulher motoqueira?- Lembra Lita

-É. Eu queria saber porque a Sailor Saturno está do outro lado agora.- Diz Amy

-Devemos fazer alguma coisa!- Diz Mina

Ali perto...

-Vamos ver quem vai ser a primeira vitima- Diz Sailor Saturn Striker, na moto. Ela para no sinal vermelho e vê uma garota distribuindo panfletos de propaganda- Já sei! É essa mesmo! 

Sailor Saturn Striker estaciona sua moto e rapidamente agarra a garota e leva ela para um beco numa velocidade que ninguém vê nada. Um raio vermelho é visto no beco, e uma mulher de cabelos verdes e cheia de panfletos colados no corpo aparece.

As nossas heroínas estão andando por ali e olham a moto de Sailor Saturn Striker estacionada

-Olhem!!!- Diz Serena- E a moto daquela mulher!!!

-Ela deve estar por perto!- Diz Mina

Logo, elas entram no beco onde ela estava e ela é encontrada.

-É você!!!- Diz Serena Hihihihihi!

-Se não são as Sailors inúteis!- Diz Saturn Striker

-Dessa vez, nos vamos derrota-la!- Diz Mina

-Pelos poderes eternos da Lua, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Mercúrio, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Marte, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Júpiter, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Vênus, transformação!

Todas se transformam

-Não posso deixar que você espalhe o mal aqui na Terra! Sou a guerreira do amor e da justiça! Sou Sailor Moon! Vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

-Eu não tenho tempo para asneiras! Promide, cuide delas!- Diz Saturn Striker

Sailor Saturn Striker vai até onde está sua moto e vai embora com ela. Promide fica ali e fala:

-Eu sou a número um! Tá certo que eu não sou nenhuma Brastemp, mas eu posso dar uma surra em vocês! Eu sou uma "magavilha"! Diz aí, querem apanhar quanto?- Diz Promide, fazendo aparecer uma gota na testa das Sailors- Ah, é? Não acreditam em mim!? Vão ver só!!! 

Promide solta um raio na Sailor Mercúrio que vira um panfleto com a foto dela.

-Não pode ser!!!- Diz Júpiter, mas ela também é transformada em panfleto-Aaahhh!

-Incri..Aaaahhhhh!- Sailor Marte também é transformada em panfleto

-Sua inútil!- Sailor Vênus tenta dar um soco em Promide, mas ela se desvia e transforma ela em panfleto tambem

-Só falta você, Sailor Moon!- Diz Promide, fazendo Sailor Moon ficar com medo, mas uma rosa é jogada no chão.

-E ele!!!- Diz Sailor Moon

Próximo Episódio: A derrota de Promide

By ImperialDukemon Copyright 2003


	5. A última chance de Sailor Saturn Striker

Sailor Moon M

Saga de Chelk

Ep. 05- A última chance de Sailor Saturn Stiker

Não pode ser! É o Tuxedo Mask!!!- Diz Sailor Moon, se alegrando

-Não posso permitir que essas belas garotas sejam transformadas em simples propagandas! Eu irei impedi-la!- Diz Tuxedo Mask

-Você é bonito, mas eu vou transformar você e essa horrorosa aí[Moon] em panfletos!!!

-Como é que é!? Horrível é você!!!

Promide solta um raio em Sailor Moon, mas Tuxedo Mask joga uma rosa na frente do raio e a rosa vira um panfleto de propaganda.

-Já sei!! Vou dar um beijo nesse bonitão e depois vou transformar os dois em propaganda!!!- Diz Promide

-ISSO NUNCA!!! Só eu posso fazer isso nele!!! Vou te matar!!!- Diz Sailor Moon, muito irritada

-Ah é? Experimenta, experimenta, experimenta, experimenta, experimenta, experimenta...- Provoca Promide

-Agora, Sailor Moon!- Avisa Tuxedo Mask

-Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!- Sailor Moon pega seu cetro e solta seu ataque nela, fazendo o símbolo de Saturno na sua testa desaparecer e fazendo ela voltar ao normal. As Sailors voltam a suas formas naturais e Tuxedo Mask vai embora.

-Que luta!!!- Diz Serena

-Temos que descobrir onde Sailor Saturn Striker está!- Diz Amy.

Todas as garotas vão embora e a mulher que estava transformada em Promide diz:

-Não me lembro de mais nada. Ah, deixa pra lá!- Ela volta a entregar panfletos normalmente.

A noite cai, e no topo do edifício onde Black Sailor Saturn está com Sailor Saturn Striker:

-Falhou de novo, sua inútil! Eu não deveria confiar mais em você!- Diz Black Sailor Saturn

-Por favor, Grande Senhora de Saturno, não me elimine!!! Me dê uma chance!- Diz Saturn Striker, desesperada, com Black Saturn apontando a Alabarda do Silêncio para seu pescoço.

-Está bem! Mas só UMA chance! Mas se você falhar, você será executada!!!

-Ah, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, ...- Diz Saturn Striker, aliviada e beijando o pé de Black Saturn

-E desta vez não falhe!!!

No dia seguinte, todos estão no templo de Raye pensando no que vai fazer

-Afinal, onde a Sailor Saturno está?- Pergunta Raye

-Pelo o que eu saiba, ela estava vivendo com Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna.- Diz Amy- Mas eu queria saber que entidade maligna que está nela. Será a Dama 9 de novo?

-Impossível, ela foi morta- Diz Serena

-O que será que aconteceu com Hotaru?- Diz Mina

Ali perto...

-Hahahaha! Dessa vez nos vamos vencer! Vamos, Dreare!!!- Diz Saturn Striker, com uma mulher estranha ao seu lado

-Dreare!!!- Diz a mulher

Voltando para onde estão as garotas, que estão fora do templo...

-Será que vamos ter que lutar contra ela?- Pergunta Lita

-Eu tenho muito medo de machucá-la- Diz Serena

-Não se preocupe, nos vamos vence... hã?- Diz Amy, mas logo elas ouvem um barulho de moto e logo percebem quem é. A moto para e ela sai, Black Sailor Saturn, junto com Dreare

-Olá, garotas!

-Vamos nessa!- Diz Raye- Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Marte, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Mercúrio, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Júpiter, transformação!

-Pelos poderes do cristal do planeta Vênus, transformação!

-Pelos poderes eternos da Lua, transformação!

Todas se transformam

-Eu não vou permitir que estrague o dia assim! Sou a guerreira do amor e da justiça! Sou Sailor Moon! Eu vou castigar você em nome da Lua!!!

-Inúteis...- Diz Saturn Striker

Sailor Saturn Striker pega sua moto e vai embora. Dreare fica ali.

-Olhem!- Diz Marte- Ainda sobrou a escrava dela!

-Vamos fazê-la voltar ao normal!- Diz Vênus

-Huhuhuhuhu! Tenham sonhos negros!!!- Diz Dreare, uma mulher com cabelos negros e longos, com o corpo todo pintado de verde e vermelho e com o símbolo de Saturno na testa. Ela solta uma fumaça negra nas Sailors.

-O que é is...- Sailor Moon e as outras Sailors caem no sono

-Hahahahahahahahahaha!- Diz Dreare- Afoguem nos seus pesadelos!!!

Próximo episódio: os pesadelos das Sailors!!!

By ImperialDukemon Copyright 2003


	6. A amizade de Sailor Moon! Lutando contra...

Sailor Moon M  
Saga de Chelk

Ep. 06- A amizade de Sailor Moon! Lutando contra o pesadelo!

Todas as Sailors, que estão dormindo pela influência do ataque de Dreare,  
começam a ter sonhos, começando por Amy, que em seu sonho está no colégio  
fazendo um teste.  
-Muito bem, quanto é um mais um...Nossa, que questão difícil!-Diz Amy,  
olhando concentradamente para a questão.  
Amy começam a fazer vários cálculos e a resposta final é 11.  
-Professor! Terminei!  
-Certo. Vamos ver...-O professor verifica a única questão do teste at  
que...- Meu Deus!!! Amy!!! Como você pode ser tão burra assim!!! Eu nunca  
vi gente assim com tão pouca inteligência como você na minha vida!!! Tirou  
zero!!!  
-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Burra! Burra! Burra! Burra...-Grita o resto da  
classe. Amy começa a chorar e sai correndo da classe.  
Enquanto isso, no sonho da Raye...  
-Tudo em paz...-Diz Raye, descansando à sombra de uma árvore na frente de  
seu templo, mas...  
-Socorro, Raye!!!- Grita uma voz meio rouca e cansada  
-Vovô!!!- Grita Raye, que sai correndo e entra no templo. Vários monstros  
negros estão ali-Quem são vocês?  
-Estamos com o controle desse templo!!!- Diz um dos monstros. Outro monstro  
chega perto de Raye e empurra-a para dentro de um buraco negro.  
Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
No sonho de Lita...  
Dois garotos estão sentados numa mesa na cantina, e Lita se aproxima  
dali.  
-Nossa! Mais que garotos mais lindos!- Pensa ela  
-Estão vendo aquela garota ali?- Pergunta um dos garotos, se referindo a  
Lita  
-Sim-Responde o outro garoto  
-Ai! Eles estão falando de mim!-Pensa Lita  
-Que garota mais feiosinha, hein?- Diz um dos garotos  
-É mesmo. Ela é mais feia que Uglina.- Diz o outro garoto, apontando para  
uma garota que estava sentada com outras três garotas. Uma garota cheia de  
espinhas na cara, um cabelo bombril terrível, uma verruga no nariz e um  
aparelho enorme nos dentes.  
-Não...-Diz Lita com lágrimas nos olhos.  
No sonho de Mina...  
-Mina está num palco cantando, e logo a música acaba.  
-Ué?! Por que está todo mundo calado?-Pergunta Mina, vestida no estilo  
Darlene  
-Qual é, garota!? Você acha mesmo que eu ia bater palmas para você?-  
Pergunta ferozmente um dos espectadores para ela  
-É mesmo!!! Você canta muito mal!!! E pensar que gastei meu dinheiro nesta  
merda!- Diz outro espectador, que joga um tomate em Mina, sujando-a toda  
-Desafinada!!!- Outros espectadores também começam a jogar tomates nela.  
Mina sai chorando do palco.  
No sonho de Serena...  
Serena e Darien estão num lugar cheio de nuvens negras e montanhas no fundo  
-Mas, Darien, nossa relação estava indo tão bem...-Diz Serena, chorando  
-Já chega!!! Eu não agüento mais você!!! Você é uma garota chorona e burra!  
Eu não quero mais saber de você!-Diz Darien, indo embora  
-Não, Darien...-Diz Serena, chorando muito  
Logo, aparecem todas as quatro Sailors interiores lutando contra uma  
inimiga misteriosa  
-Ela é muito forte!!!- Diz Sailor Marte  
-Morram, Sailors!!!- Diz a inimiga, que solta raios negros nelas  
-Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!- Gritam elas, que são queimadas pelos raios e caem no  
chão olhando para Serena.  
-Sailor Moon, sua idiota...-Diz Sailor Mercúrio, que derrete  
-Você é uma inútil...-Diz Sailor Júpiter, que derrete  
-Sua imprestável...- Diz Sailor Vênus, que derrete  
-Nunca devíamos ter confiado em você. Você não é nossa princesa...-Diz  
Sailor Marte, que também derrete  
-Garotas. Ninguém gosta de mim...-Diz Serena, ainda chorando  
-Hehehehehe. É claro que sim.-Diz a inimiga, oculta por uma sombra-Como  
elas podem confiar em você, seu bebê chorão!  
A sombra desaparece e a inimiga revela ser Dreare  
-E eu achava que tinha amigos. É isso que eles acham de mim na realidade...-  
Diz Serena, chorando  
-Sua inútil!!!-Diz Dreare- Você acha que elas vão gostar de uma garota  
chorona e burra como você?! Claro que não! Hahahahaha!!!  
-Para falar a verdade... Eu não acredito nisso!!!- Diz Serena, parando de  
chorar  
-Como é!?-Diz Dreare, espantada  
-Nós juntas, com nossa união, vencemos vários inimigos!!!-Diz Serena, se  
lembrando da Rainha Beryll, do Wiseman, do Faraó 90, da Neherenia e da  
Sailor Galáxia- Isso não pode ser real!!!  
O cenário desaparece e fica tudo negro  
-Não pode ser!!- Pensa Dreare- Ela está se lembrando da verdadeira amizade!  
Eu não posso falhar!!!  
-Isso é a pura realidade!- Diz Dreare, tentando convencer Serena- Todos te  
odeiam!  
-Eu jamais acreditarei nisso!-Diz Serena, pensando na Raye, na Amy, na  
Lita, na Mina e no Darien- Eles são meus verdadeiros amigos!  
Serena emite uma poderosa luz que dissipa toda a escuridão e essa luz cobre  
Dreare  
-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh...-Grita Dreare  
Sailor Moon acorda do sonho  
-O que houve?!  
Sailor Moon se levanta e vê Dreare, bem irritada  
-Grrrrrr! Vocês podem ter me vencido agora, mas ainda não acabou!  
-Vou derrota-la e vou livra-las desse sono causado por você!!!- Diz Sailor  
Moon, pegando seu cetro- Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!  
Sailor Moon solta seu ataque com seu cetro e purifica Dreare, que volta a  
ser uma garota normal, caindo inconsciente no chão. As Sailors adormecidas  
acordam  
-O que houve?-Pergunta Sailor Marte  
-Nada. Só foi um pesadelo. Mas foi um pesadelo que já passou- Diz Sailor  
Moon, sorrindo. As outras Sailors também sorriem e vão embora  
Mas, ali perto, em cima de uma árvore...  
-Essas Sailors!!!- Diz Sailor Saturn Striker, observando elas com um  
binóculo- Agora o único jeito será eu lutar pessoalmente contra elas!

Próximo Episódio: Sailor Saturn Striker luta novamente contra as Sailors!

By ImperialDukemon  
Copyright 2003


End file.
